The Elemental
by XxMichelle.NightxX
Summary: Lynn will soon become someone wanted by the vampires of The Volutri. Will Aro turn her to have her power that she will have, on The Volturi's side, or will The Cullen's attempt to take her away from them? She has a choice and its all left up to her. RxR!
1. A Good Feeling

**A Good Feeling**

"Lynn! I thought I told you to get up hours ago?" I heard my mother yelled from down stairs. I rolled over in bed to lay on my stomach, groaning loud enough for my mother to hear me. Staying up late on a school night, and I mean real late, isn't the best thing to do. I looked up at my alarm clock that I never really used, to check the time. It was only 7:30 and my mother knew that high school didn't start til 9. I had been telling her that all damn year, hell since school started! Sighing, I got up anyways so that I wouldn't have to hear her bitch anymore and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I had time to go at my own pace, so I did. Brushing my teeth first, then doing my hair and make-up. Putting on clothes was always done last. Only because it took me forever to find what to wear. I could never make up my mind. I mean anything in my closet would scare the hell out of others besides my friends.

After I finished straightening my short black hair, and putting on my black eyeliner and shadow on my natural bright blue eyes, I walked out of the bathroom and walked across my room to my closet. I then slung the door open and began to look through my clothes. "Hm...What in the hell am I going to wear today?" I asked myself, placing my hands on my hips. I reached in and picked out my fish net undershirt, then a shirt. The shirt was black with short sleeves and had a skull on the back of it. I smirked and then nodded, taking off the shirt I slept in and through it on the floor, putting on the fish net shirt first and then the other shirt on top of it so it stood out. Once I had it on, I looked back into the closet for some bottoms to wear. "Skirt or pants?" I asked myself once again. In reaching into my closet this time, to pull out a semi-short black poofy skirt and black skinny jeans. 'Hard choice.' I thought to myself. It was indeed a real difficult decision. 'Ahh..Damnit.' I thought, then put the skinny jeans back up in my closet, then took my PJ pants off, and slipped the skirt on. I already knew what shoes I was going to wear, so I grabbed them and then went over to my dresser and picked off my fish net stockings off the top of it.

Now finally finished getting dressed, it was time to get to school. I looked over at the clock and it was 45 minutes til 9. I shrugged and then grabbed my school bag and went down stairs. 'Maybe the coven will surprise me today.' I thought, smiling some. "Alright mom! Lets go!" I yelled for her. She then came running out of the kitchen with her purse and keys. "You have everything?" she asked, looking at me. I smiled and nodded, then felt around my neck. "Wait! No! Hold on!" I said, freaking out then. I dropped my school bag then ran back upstairs to my room.

Once in my room I began to look around. I was missing my pendent. "Where the hell is it?" I said, near screaming. I growled deeply and then ran over to my bed and pulled the covers back and found it there under my pillow. Sighing in relief, I picked it up and put it on. I then closed my eyes and bowed my head some, closing my eyes to say my morning prayers the gods and goddesses. "God and Goddess of the skies, please let me follow my day to day action. Take action upon my cries, hear me today and love me always. Help me through life's struggles and grant me strength for all I do. Guide me into life with an open mind and a fresh slate. So mote it be!" I mumbled softly, then slowly opened my eyes and let my pendent go. Smiling at myself, I felt like today was going to be one of those good days I rarely get. "Lynn! Lets go now! If you haven't found your necklace, forget it! You have to get to school!" my mother yelled. I swear she had no respect for me at all. Growling some, I ran out of my room and rushed off to school.

**~/School\~**

"Bye mom!" I yelled over the roar of students that where around, after I had gotten out of the car. Quickly, I shut the door and disappeared from my mothers site in the crowd of kids before she even got to reply. I wasn't in the mood of hearing her go on about make sure I do my work and listen to my teachers. That bugged the hell out of me because she'd do it ever damn morning, but not today. I smiled to myself as I came up to the front doors of my school, and then walked in. Nova High School, its a really small public school in Seattle, Washington. And a very weird name for a school if you ask me. But that's Washington for you I guess. Hell they have a city named Forks. Yeah, just as weird, but its real nice there.

As I walked in, I took the first right and then the next left, on my way to my before and after school club I attended to. It was a club specifically for people like me. Well the people that believed in what I truly believed in. I wasn't yet a member, I mean and official member yet, but hopefully today would be the day, I could feel it actually. Smiling at the feeling I was having, I slowly made my way down to the end of the hall, and then stood in front of the class room door. I bit my bottom lip hard, about to chicken out. But then I heard talking. "Alright everyone, I am about to post the new members list up, so be ready." My eyes widen some, and I quickly walked in to find my best friend, and leader of the club, Christina, posting other things on our board. Looking around, I noticed others looking at me, I smiled some, then walked over to a desk to wait for Christina to post the list up.

Before I could even sit down, Christina stopped what she was doing, and then ran over and clung to me. I laughed some and hugged her tightly. "Hey there." I said. "Hey hey!" she giggled. Christina was the only reason I ever recovered from my cutting days. She helped me find Nyx and the club. Ever since then, my wrist has been cut free, and I have been blade free. "So, before you post, and so I don't have to look..Did I get in?" I asked her, pulling back to look at her. Christina's smile faded and then she looked down, biting her bottom lip. "Damn..." I mumbled. She then giggled and held up the list. My eyes widen, and I then saw my name. Lynn Spencer, the first one on the list. "Oh my goddess!" I shrieked. Christina laughed and then I began to jump up and down. I was so damn happy, and I just knew that something good was going to happen today. I smiled and then Christina giggled, then hugged me again. "Congrats!" she said. "Thanks Chrissie." I replied, hugging back. Christina then pulled away smiling at me, then went to go post the list for everyone else to see. "Alright, before you all come and check out the list, I want you to know that afternoon club is canceled today. And from now on, every Friday, just like today, there will be no afternoon club. Please don't asked questions, thank you, and you all may now come view the list." Christina announced, smiling some, and then moved out of the way for people to look at the list. 'That's weird..I wonder why. Maybe she'll tell me later.' I thought to myself, and then sat down for the rest of the morning club.

After club, it was time for real school to start. Boring, but I had to go through with it. I sighed and then stood up from the desk I was sitting in and then said my goodbyes to everyone in the club, then left for my first class. English 3. It was one of the only classes I loved besides Lunch and my free period. On my way there, I kept thinking of what is was going to be like to be an official member of the club. Even though I was best friends with the leader, she never really told me everything, only because I wasn't really suppose to know not being a member and all. 'Damn! I should have asked her about all of this during club.' I thought, hitting myself in the head with my notebook. 'Goddess! I can be so clueless at times.' I sighed and then turned the corner into the hall where my class was.

Right as I turned the corner I ran straight into someone. "Gah! I am so sorry!" I shrieked, not even noticing who it was. I then looked up to see who it was. "J-Justin.." I stuttered some. Justin Michaels, the most bad ass guy of the school, and a hot one at that. I felt my face flush red. "Hey Lynn. Don't worry about it." he said, smiling at me. At first he didn't seem to strike you as a bad ass, but how much he gets in trouble and enjoys it, he is. The only reason why he is nice to me is because I was one of is first friends when he moved here in the 9th grade, well I was the only one brave enough to actually talk to him. "O-Oh, alright." I said, smiling nervously. "Well I have to get to class, uhm, let me write my number down, and you can text me when class starts." he said quickly, taking my hand and then the pen out of his ear. I blushed more, then bit my bottom lip, trying to control it. 'Wow...Two good things happening today, I knew the feeling was right!' I thought, smiling.

Once he was done writing his number down, we said our goodbyes, and then went our separate ways to class. I quickly ran down the hall and into my class room to take my seat in the back of the class room like always. Sitting my bag down on my desk, I waited til someone sat in front of me to take my phone out and add Justin to my contacts list, then to text him. I bit my bottom lip, being really impatient at the moment, then finally someone sat down in front of my and I quickly put his number in my phone and texted him.

**Me:** Hey Justin, its Lynn.

**Justin:** Hey! Wat class you stuck in?

**Me:** English. You?

**Justin:** Lucky! Im stuck in Biology.

**Me:** Haha! Sucks to be you.

**Justin:** Yeah yeah. Anyways what you doing saterday?

'Oh my goddess! Is he asking me out?' I thought, looking up at the board for a minute, biting my bottom lip tightly. I fake payed attention for a minute, then looked back down at my phone.

**Me:** Oh. Nothing, why?

**Justin:** Well I wanted to hang with you if ur not busy that is.

**Me:** I have nothing planned, so that would be cool.

**Justin:** Awesome! Ill call ya if something comes up and I have to change the day.

**Me:** Alright! :)

**Justin:** :)

I closed my phone, not really going to respond to that smiley face text, then silently cheered to myself. I couldn't believe it. Justin Michaels wanted to actually hang with me. Seriously! 'Three good things have happened today! What's next?' I thought, looking up at the board, trying to look like I was learning something. I then suddenly got a text message. I blinked, then looked down to check.

**Christina:** Hey! After school I have something for you so wait up for me.

**Me:** Alright. What is it?

**Christina:** No questions. Just wait for me.

**Me:** Alright then.

After I sent that text, she didn't text me back. 'That's weird. Wonder what it is.' I thought, then shrugged to myself, and put my cell up and began to actually pay attention to the class.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this first chapter. I know that it doesn't seem like a Twilight FanFic, but it turns out to be, trust me. I hope I get lots of reviews.<strong>


	2. Find Your Power

**Find your Power**

After school, Christina caught me before I got into the car with my mom. "I thought I told you to wait! Gah, never mind. Here! Take this and read the instructions carefully. Don't hesitate at all and, good luck." she said, handing me a little bag that had pure white chalk in it and 2 pieces of paper that where stapled together. I looked over the front part of the paper and then noticed the title. 'Find your Power.' 'What in the world?' I thought, then read a bit more in my head. 'Lynn, Kira had a vision that you end up having a power, so this is to help. We'll ask the gods and goddesses to bring you a power.' I looked back up at Christina, a bit shocked. "Wow! Can I ask you-" "Shhh! All questions will be answered on the paper, now call me if something goes wrong." she interrupted me. I sighed and some, then replied to her. "Alright." "Come on Lynn, lets go." my mom said. I quickly put the stuff in my bag, then got in the car.

As we pulled off, I waved goodbye to Christina, and then sighed and sat back into my seat. "So how was your day?" mom asked. "I'm an official member of the club and I got asked out by the most bad ass guy in school! I had an awesome day!" I squealed. My mother smiled at me, and then I looked out my window and up at the sky. 'Thank you my dearest gods and goddesses.' I thought, smiling. 'Now please make tonight happen right.' I reached up then and took hold of my pendant and held onto it, thinking the rest of the way home.

Once I got home, I quickly got out of the car and ran inside and up to my room. I was curious to see what else was written on the paper for me. So when I got to my room, I shut and locked the door, then walked over to my bed to pull out the papers and the pure white chalk out of my bag. I then threw my bag across the room and then looked over the rest of the papers. They were simple. The first part told me to wait til my mother went to bed and make sure that I was far from her room. My room just so happens to be on the other side of the house, and its upstairs. My mom's is down stairs, and close to the kitchen, so that was alright. The next one told me what the chalk was for. I was to draw the Wiccan Star in the middle of my room and have one white candle. Then after drawing the star, turn off all of the lights and light the candle while standing in the middle of the star. And then repeat the chant till something happens. That was all on the front pages besides the short note at the top I had already read. I flipped over to see in big letters, 'DON'T FORGET TO WEAR YOUR PENDANT!'. I laughed at it and then rolled my eyes and looked on the back. The chant was already written for me. 'Thanks Christina.' I thought, then began to clear the middle of my room for later.

About an hour later, my phone went off. "Who could this be?" I asked myself, running over to my bag to get it out. Justin was calling me. "Oh shit!" I yelped then quickly answered it. "Uh, hello?" "Hey Lynn! Uhm, I was wondering if we could hang out Sunday instead of Saturday." he asked. "Oh, well Sunday is my birthday." I replied. "Is it? You having a party?" he asked yet another question. "No, just having a small get together I believe. Your welcome to come if you want." I invited him, smiling some. "Awesome! I'll call you Sunday then." he said. "Alright. Later then Justin." I said. "See ya Lynn." he replied then hung up. I slowly shut my phone and sighed. 'I hope everything works out tonight and Sunday.' I thought, walking over to my bed to lay down there, holding onto my phone. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my hand, scaring the hell out of me. I gasped and then opened my phone to see it was only a text from Christina.

**Christina:** I forgot to tell you on the paper, but you should wait til 12. If you mom isn't passed out by then, make it at 2.

**Me:** Alright. Anything else?

**Christina:** Good luck! :)

**Me:** Thanks

After sending that last text, I checked the time only to find out that it was only 7 o'clock. 'Damn' I thought yawning some. 'Oh well, I'll just take a long nap.' Closing my eyes some. 'Maybe I should eat something.' I thought, as I tried to go to sleep. I sighed softly and was about to get up and go eat something, but I then just decided that I would just wait til later. I got comfortable, and then slowly fell asleep.

**-/-**

I woke up sometime later, feeling my phone buzz. "Hn.." I groaned, rolling over to try and find my phone. When I couldn't find it, I sat up quickly and looked around for it. 'I'm so stupid, falling asleep with the damn thing.' I thought. Standing up, I flipped the covers up, only to watch my phone fly out of it and across the room. I sighed, and then went to go pick it up off the floor.

As I picked it up, it was still buzzing. 'A phone call..' I thought, then answered it. "Uhm..Hello?" I asked. "Hello there. Would this be Lynn Spencer?" a male asked. He sounded real sexy, but I felt weird cause he sounded a bit to old. "Uh, yes this is." I answered. "I'm calling to confirm your birth date. Its tomorrow, right?" he asked again. "Its this Sunday. Why do you need to know?" I asked, confused now. "Well Miss Lynn, I'm from..The Volturi Coven, and we've heard from a friend of yours that your birthday was coming up, and we wanted to throw a little fancy part for you." he explained to me. "Oh wow! Christina never mentioned The Volturi Coven to me! This sounds so cool!" I giggled, assuming that it was Christina that had told them. "Oh..Well don't tell her I called you. Its suppose to be a surprise." he said, chuckling some. "Alright. I never caught you name." I said. "My name is Aro. I'm the leader, I mean the uh..Priest." he finally said. "Well Mr. Aro, I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut. And a one more question...Uhm, were exactly is the party at?" I asked. "Oh, there wil be a car that picks you up." he told me. "Thank you very much. I'll see you Sunday then." "Your very welcome. Oh! The car will be picking you up once it gets dark, so be ready. And remember, its fancy like a...prom would be." he reminded me. "Alright. Night Mr. Aro." I said. "Night my dear." he replied, then hung up. I slowly closed my phone, very shocked. 'Whoa! I so can't wait. I hope Christina told Justin to go. Oh! What time is is?" I thought, checking my phone for the time. It was 15 minutes til 12. 'Gotta get ready!' I thought, then got to work.

As I finished getting ready, I ran over to my door, unlocking it for a second to check outside of it. All of the lights were out, so mom was asleep. I smiled and then shut and locked my door once more. I then walked over to my bed to get the chalk that Christina gave to me, and then walked out to the middle of my room and drew the best Wiccan Star I could draw. Once I was done with that, I walked over to turn the lights off. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I moved over to my bed side table to pick up my lighter and candle, then grabbed the paper with the chant on it off my bed and walked over to the circle with the star in it. I took a deep breath and then stepped into the middle of it, lit the candle, then tossed the lighter off to the side.

Before I started, I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes some to pray. As I prayed, I felt a slight breeze, and I knew that my windows where shut and locked, and that the air wasn't on, so it must have been a sign that the Gods and Goddess where there with me. I smiled, and then opened my eyes. Once I opened my eyes, I felt a sudden force that surrounded me. Like it was holding me there. "Wow." I said, still smiling. The force holding me there was so strong, but I felt so excited, not scared. I had another feeling something good was going to happen, so I cleared my throat and then looked down at the chant to say it out loud.

**"Gods and Goddesses, I pray to thee,**

**Make me the strongest I can be.**

**Bring me a power,**

**This very hour.**

**I pray to thee, Gods and Goddesses.**

**So mote it be!"**

I chanted it a few times, then once I had it down, I closed my eyes and began to chant a bit louder. I felt another sudden breeze. Smiling, I chanted more, then let go of the paper with the chant on it, and it blew out of my hand. Suddenly, my pendant that was around my neck seemed to get hot, then cold, heavy, then really mossy. That felt so weird, and I had no idea what was going on. Then my pendant got hot again. But this time it stayed hot. I gasped then reached up to touch it. But it burnt the hell out of my hand. "Ow! Shit!" I shrieked, letting go of it. I then realized that I had stopped chanting, but the chant echoed. Which is why I thought I was still chanting. Looking around my room really confused, I saw no one else there.

All of a sudden, my whole body felt like it was on fire. "What the hell is going on!" I asked, freaking out now, trying to cool myself down by fanning myself with my free hand. I shook my head and then tried to step out of the circle to go turn the air on, but I couldn't move my feet. I then felt like I got a bucket of water dumped on my head. It felt good, but where did it come from? I reached up to feel my hair, and it wasn't wet at all. It was dry. After that feeling past, I felt as if I was outside. I could smell the earthy ground and all. Then came a sudden heaviness on my body. "Wh-Whats going on..?" I stuttered some, then fell to my knees, gasping for air. I slowly sat the candle down and then placed my hand on my chest where my pendant was, trying to breath.

I finally caught my breath and attempted to crawl out of the circle, but it still wouldn't let me leave. I slowly looked down at the candle's flame, and noticed it was going crazy. Every time I got close to it, it grew bigger. It freaked me out even more, so I close my eyes and blew it out. Right as I blew it out this big gust of window pushed out from the circle. Things flew everywhere, papers, clothes, just about everything, making a loud noise. I gasped then fell over and laid there in the circle panting. I felt around me, then slowly tried to get up, but I was to weak. I just fell back down to the floor and sighed. I then began to look around my room, my vision getting all blurry, and my head spinning, or so it felt. I blinked a few times, and my vision went back to normal. But not long after that, it started to get blurry again. "Ah..Damn.." I groaned, then slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep once more, only on the ground and right in the middle of the circle.

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess I love the way my story is turning out. I don't know about you guys. Anyways, I hope that this was just as good as the first and I also hope that it gets reviews too.<strong>


	3. The One and Only Elemental

**The One and Only Elemental**

That morning, I woke up in my bed, like nothing had happened. I slowly sat up, wincing some. Out of no where, a headache from hell came and hit me, and my shoulders where aching. "Ah! What's wrong with me?" I groaned. I slowly got up and stretched trying to pop my shoulders. Reaching up as high as I could, all that could be heard then where two sudden pops. One right after the other. I sighed in relief, then looked around my room. It was a huge mess, with only one area clean, and that was right where the wiccan star was. "I'm going to need to cover that up." I said to myself, then began to pile dirty clothes there.

Once I was done, I smiled and then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sure it was around 11 in the morning, but today was Saturday, and that only meant that my birthday was only one day away. I will finally be seventeen! I giggled some, then looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't seem to look like I was turning seventeen. More like nineteen, but oh well. I shrugged, and then decided I was going to take a shower, so I removed my my necklace only to realize that my pendant wasn't on the chain. "Oh goddess! Where is it?" I shrieked, then ran back into my room, looking around. I was freaking out big time. I mean I always freaked out when I lost or misplaced my necklace, but this time I was freaking out more because the pendant was off it. Throwing clothes out of the way, I found myself in the middle on the big wiccan start on my floor, trying to find my pendant.

All of a sudden, the entire circle around me started glowing light purple. I stood up quickly a looked around, freaking out more now because I had no idea what the hell was going on. I then felt something weird on my chest, and slowly looked down some to see a spot on my chest glowing the same light purple as the circle around me was. "What the hell?" I screamed, then ran out of the circle and back into the bathroom. I jumped in front of the mirror and watched as the light purple glow on my chest faded. After it went away, my eyes widened only to see what the glow was hiding. There where my pendant use to be was a little wiccan start tattooed into my skin. "Oh shit...Mom will be pissed when she sees this. Well..If she sees this." I said, running my fingers over the black tattoo. I was then struck with confusion. When I had asked the Gods and Goddesses to bring me a talent, I didn't think it would actually happen. I then began to wonder what it was I could do. 'I'll call Christina over after I get ready.' I thought, then quickly just got dressed, forgetting about the shower.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my cell off my bed side table and then quickly dialed Christina's number. Within two rings, she picked up squealing into the phone. "What?" I shrieked. "You did it! I can feel it! So, tell me your power." she said, already know mostly everything. "I have no idea. That's why I called." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck some. "Oh. Well I'll be right over then!" she said. "Alright. See ya." I said to her. "Well duh!" she giggled then hung up. I smiled and then closed my phone and ran down stairs to wait for her.

As I came down stairs, I covered up my chest where the tattoo was and looked around. I was sure my mother was gone for the day, don't know where, but she said that she wouldn't be here at all. Just in case, I managed to check the entire house before Christina showed up. Because right as I walked back to the stairs and front door, my door bell rang. "Coming!" I called out to Christina, then opened the door. She ran inside and clung to me. "Oh wow! You feel super powerful!" she said, letting go of me. I bit my bottom lip some and then pulled my shirt down to show her the tattoo. "Did you get one of these when she asked the Gads and Goddesses?" I asked her. "Yeah, but yours is in a weird spot. Usually where it is, tells you what power you have, but this is new to me." she said, then pulled up her long sleeve, and showed me the black tattoo wiccan star on her wrist. "I'm a healer. Others like Kira and Seth are either a mind reader or they get visions. They have theirs on the back of their neck. Then the last one is the palm reader, like Trish, and hers is on the palm of her hand." Christina explained to me. "What the hell could mine mean then?" I asked. Christina shrugged some, then got out her phone and began texting. "I'll tell everyone to get over here to help figure this out. Everyone meaning only Kira, Seth, and Trish." she said to be before I had to ask. 'I swear, she might be the mind reader or something.' I thought, then rolled my eyes some, and began to trace over my tattoo. I felt like it was engraved into my chest, and it felt so weird.

After Christina got replies from everyone, she smiled at me then said, "They'll all be here within 30 minutes. Until then, we need to set up for blessings." I nodded to agree with her, then turned to go up stairs. "You might need to help me pick up some." I warned her, smirking some. "The room a mess?" she asked as we came to my door. I slowly opened the door, and then pushed her in. "Whoa. It must have been crazy last night." Christina said, looking around. Nodding some, I sighed and began picking up clothes just to shove them in my closet. Christina soon helped and then after the clothes, we picked up the trash.

Right as we finished there came two knocks at the front door and one ring of the door bell. 'That's weird.' I thought, then ran down stairs. Right as I reached the door, I heard someone say, "I heard that Lynn." I rolled my eyes and then opened the door to see Seth standing there with a smirk on his face and then saw Kira and Trish behind him. "And exactly was I thinking Seth?" I asked him. "That the way I let someone know we're here is weird." he said. 'Damn, your good.' I thought, not wanting to admit it out loud. Seth smirked once more, and then walked in. Kira and Trish soon followed in behind him. I smiled and then shut the door behind them. "Alright everyone! Blessings time!" Christina announced from the top of the stairs. I smiled up at her, and then ran past everyone to go up stairs. As I went up stairs, the others followed behind me, and then I felt like I was being stared out, I stopped and looked behind me to find Seth still smirking out me. I glared at him, then closed my eyes and screamed in my mind. "Ow! Damn girl!" he yelped, covering his ears. "Stay out of my head then." I warned him, then giggled and then walked the rest of the way to my room.

Once we where all in my room, Trish closed my bedroom door behind her, and then walked over to the circle that was still in the middle of my room. Christina stepped in the middle, then I took a point of the star. Everyone smiled, then joined in by taking a point, then joined hands so there was a circle around Christina. We bowed our heads, then Christina began to pray. When she finished, her, Seth, Kira, Trish, and me all said at the same time, "So mote it be!" I slowly looked up and saw everyone looking at me funny. "What?" I asked, blinking. "You seem so-" "Powerful." Seth interrupted Kira. I looked at Trish and Christina and they both nodded to agree with Kira and Seth. "Nothing has come to mind on what it is your power might be." Christina said, and then sighed. I sighed softly too, then walked to the door. "I'm going to go get some water. You guys want anything?" I asked before I left. They all shook there heads 'No', and then I opened the door and walked out.

I ran down stairs, and then into the kitchen. 'What could my power be?" I thought, looking at in the cabinet for a cup. Sighing, I just grabbed a plastic up, then filled it with water from the sink. I took a sip then sat it down, biting my bottom lip some, thinking. "Oh my goddess! Lynn!" I heard Kira yell. It scared the hell out of me! I turned to quickly and then knocked the cup of water over. "No!" I shrieked, trying to reach out to grab the cup. But as I reached out, the cup fell to the ground, but no water was spilt. I blinked, then looked up to see the water floating in the air. "Whoa..." was all I could say. I moved my hand to the side, and the water followed. I moved my hand to the other side, and it followed again.

Shocked as hell, I was still messing with the water when I heard everyone come running down stairs. I looked over at the kitchen door way only to see them right when they got there. "Are you kidding me?" Trish said. I quickly moved my hand so that the water would be over the sink, then put my hand down, making the water drop into the sink. Christina laughed, Trish glared, then Seth and Kira just stood there in shock. "Uhm...I take it that this is my power, to control water?" I asked. "Not only that! Your the Elemental." Christina said, sounding very excited. "The Elemental?" I asked, confused on what that was. "Kira has seen it! You can control all of the elements. Fire, water, earth, and wind." she explained to me. "Wow." I said, now shocked myself. I then looked down and reached up to place my hand over my chest where the tattoo was. I bit my bottom lip hard, then looked at the others once more. "Well I think its time you guys left. I'm not sure what time my moms getting back, so yeah." I said, trying to find a way to get them to leave. I kept my thoughts covered from Seth and then picked up the cup, faking worrying about when my mother was going to get home. Placing the cup in the sink, I turned to look at everyone, and they where just staring at me. "Please you guys, I don't feel like getting in trouble." I whined, "Alright. Text me if you need anything." Christina said, waving. She then walked towards the door and everyone else followed, waving at me too, except for Trish. I waved to everyone, not really caring.

Once they left, and I heard the door shut, I ran to the door and locked it, then sighed in relief. Of course my mother wasn't going to be home anytime soon, but I needed to figure out how my powers worked for my self. I sighed once more, then felt my phone go off in my pocket. I dug into my pocket, taking out my phone and then found out it was just a text message. Flipping my phone open, I saw that it was from and unknown number, well a number I didn't have in my phone. 'Who in the hell?' I thought, then opened the text.

**Unknown:** Hello Lynn, this is Aro, just to let you know. Anyways, I forgot to even ask if you reall had anything to dress up in. So, I sent you a few early birthday presents which should be arriving soon.

Right as I finished reading the next, my door bell rang. "Whoa." I said, then unlocked the door to find a beautiful, short and pale girl, with short pixie like hair, and real pretty golden eyes. I figured that they must have been awesome contacts or something, because they where so bright. Once I opened the door all of the way, I realized how close she was to the door and away from the porch that was drenched in the sun. As she saw me, she smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Alice. Its nice to finally meet you Lynn." she said. I blinked, and then looked down at the two boxes and bag she was carrying. "Nice to meet you Alice. Those for me?" I asked. "Well yeah. There from Aro. He asked if I could deliver them to you and make sure everything fits fine. But I already know it will, and you'll love it too!" she said giggling some, then letting herself in. "Oh! So your like Kira! You have visions too?" I said. Alice smiled at me and nodded, and then I turned around and shut the door.

Once I turned back around, I looked up to see Alice already at the top of the stairs. I blinked some, then shook my head and ran up stairs. Alice already seemed to know where to go. Guess she was a bit more gifted than Kira was. I shrugged, and then followed her into my room. As I went in after her, I saw her sat the stuff down on my bed and still holding onto the bigger box. I walked up beside her, and then she turned to hand the big box to me. "This is the dress. I had to pick it out, well everything I picked out Aro just bought it for you." she said, laughing some, then turned around to get the other stuff out of the bag. I then noticed that she didn't have the wiccan star tattooed on her neck. 'If she was like the rest of us, shouldn't she have the tattoo?' I thought. I then became super confused, and then Alice's phone went off. Alice dug into her pocket, then took out her phone and answer it. "Hey Edward I-" she began to say, sounding like she was interrupted. Alice sighed. "Damn. Well what should I do?" she asked whoever it was. There was a moment of silence for the other person to speak. "But Edward! I wanna see-...So, I want to see her actually wearing it." she pouted some. I blinked confused even more, then she sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute." she whined, then closed her phone. "Mean brother. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night. Me and my family will be picking you up." she explained. "Oh! Right. So your family is part of The Volturi Coven?" I asked as she walked to my door. "Haha! No. My family is its own coven. Its small, but we like to keep it that way. We're The Cullen Family Coven." she replied. "Cool!" I said, smiling. "Well I'll show myself out. Try on everything, and then tomorrow me and my sisters will come over early and help with your hair and make-up." she said, smiling at me. "Alright. See you tomorrow!" I said. Alice waved and then left my room.

When I heard the front door shut, I began to jump up and down, giggling. I was so excited, and I so could not wait! I then realized that I still hadn't looked at the dress, and bit my bottom lip some. Once I had prepared myself for something good looking, I closed my eyes and then opened the box quickly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful dress ever. 'Oh yeah. I so can't wait.' I though, smiling down at the dress.


End file.
